paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The King Of Water
When Chase Falls Asleep he has a dream where Mother Nature herself gives him the ability to control all the water in the world. When chase woke up he thought his dream was nonsense. Then later chase notices skye is missing. chase: skye is missing, Ryder! Ryder: paw patrol, to the lookout. Pups: Ryder Needs Us! (The pups approach the lookout then use the Elavator) Chase: Ready for duty, Ryder, Sir! Ryder: Ok, Pups, as some- Marshall: Hey Where's Skye? Ryder: That's Our emergency. Marshall: Oh Ryder: Anyway We Need- (Pup Pad Rings) Ryder:What Now? ???: Im The One Who Got skye, if you wondering Chase: (Very Tense And Angry) Who Are You?!? ???:Why Im Drake, Captain Turbots Brother. Chase: Where Are You!?! Drake: Out At Sea. I Have Skye Here In A Cage. Skye: Help, Chase, Please! (Communication closed) (Reopens for a few seconds) Drake: Im West Of Adventure Bay About 300 Miles From Here. (communication Closes For Real) Ryder: Come On Zuma Well need your Hovercraft, and rocky I need you to connect a raft too Zuma hovercraft. Rocky: ok, as long as I don't get wet. (Paw patrol badge appears) Ryder: ok it's time to get Onto the raft. (Problems) Zuma: oh come on my hover raft isn't working. Chase: I Wish The Waves Would Send Us Into The Sea! Chase: (Thinking) Wait, in my dream someone gave me control of all the worlds water, can I control the waves to? Lets find out. (chase Struggles) Ryder: chase? What are you doing? (Centimeter tall wave appears) Chase: that barley pushed us! Chase: (Thinking) Wait What I I Think About A Very Tall Wave? Chase: everyone do not let a gap in this raft. (If you were wondering its like a small house attached to zumas hovercraft) Ryder: why not? Chase: oh you'll find out. (Try's to create a huge wave) Chase: (thinking) I needs make sure this wave isn't to big (Creates a 250 Yard Or 750 Feet Wave) Chase: Now That's Way To Big! Ryder: Close All The Gaps! Wave Pushes Them 299 Miles) Chase: Hey I See The Island From Here. Ryder: We're Almost There! Zuma: Now the Hovercraft is working! (They use the hovercraft to go the last mile) (They Get On The Island) Chase: Drake! You better not hurt skye! Drake: If You Give Yourself to me I promise not to hurt her and I'll let her free. Ryder: dont! Skye: Chase, no! Chase: I Guess There's Only One Way To Solve This.... Chase: Rubble, Get Skye's Cage And Put In The Cave Along With Al The pups and Ryder! Chase: Rubble Cover That Cave Rubble: ok chase Chase: looks like tis just you and me drake. (Makes a 39 1/2 Mile Tall Wave) (chase takes cover) Drake: oh rats. (Wave hits drake) (Huge waves spread from Hawaii to Madagascar. Chase: Rocky turn that stick into a key. Rocky Uses Wood key to get skye out of her cage) Skye: Im Free! Skye: What Happened today chase, we'll normally you'd think this is crazy. But Mother Nature let me control all the waves in the world. Chase: oh that reminds me. (All waves go from current to no height) Ryder: its settled. now we can go home to adventure bay. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------THE END